What Was I thinkin'
by jeniashi
Summary: Songfic for JMproductions. Softshipping,AU and OOC. Ryou and Serenity have one heck of a wild date. Ryou gets into a fight and goes all Bo Duke. Based on what was I thinkin? By Dierks Bently


Dislaimer- I do not own Yugioh or Dierks Bentley. And i have no one in my celler*cough*  
A/N- This is a softshipping songfic for JMproductions. Flames are welcome to^^Characters are OOC and this is AU. Song lyrics are in bold^^

...  
**Well, Becky was a beauty from south Alabama.**  
**Her Daddy had a heart like a nine pound hammer.**  
**Think he even did a little time in the slammer.**  
**What was I thinkin'?**

Ryou took a deep reath as he pulled into Serenity's driveway. Serenity was a beauty from Tokyo. Yes her brother was over protective and could be terrifying, but it wasn't him that freaked Ryou out. It was her dad. He was overprotective, more so than Joey. He shuddered as he put his car into park. He flicked his headlights once, then twice. That was the signal that they came up with. When Serenity had called him up crying that her dad wouldn't let her out to date him..They had come up with this. He hoped it would work. Rumor had it that he did some time in the slammer. Ryou waited and saw Serenity come out running. His eyes widened. "Ah hell!"

**She snuck out one night an' met me by the front gate,**  
**Her Daddy came out a-wavin' that 12-guage We tore out the drive, he peppered my tailgate.**  
**What was I thinkin'?**  
Serenity booked it and Ryou leaned over and unlocked the door. She slid in grinning. Her dad was chasing her waving a gun around. Ryou put his car in reverse and slammed on the gas. He drove fast. Serenity was laughing and turned around. Ryou lost control of the car for a second but quickly regained control of it. " He peppered my tailgate!" Ryou groaned. He turned to see Serenity laughing." What's so funny? He shot my tailgate! Bakura's gunna kill me! This is HIS car!"  
"Ryou, thats the funny part!" She shrieked in laughter." Bakura's afraid of my dad. My dad's afraid of Bakura. Nothings gunna happen." Suddenly Ryou got it and joined in laughing.

**Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay.**  
**But that crossed my mind a little too late.**  
**'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,**  
**Sittin' right there in the middle by me.**  
**An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,**  
**Man, just gotta get goin', where the night might lead.**  
**I know what I was feelin',**  
**But what was I thinkin'?**  
**What was I thinkin'?**

He let his eyes wander to Serenity. Both of them had stopped their laughing but she was still grinning. She looked really good especially in that little white tank top. It revealed part of her stomach. Ryou continued to look at her. His mind wandered. "What woud happedn" he wondered "if I kissed her? Who would kill me first? Her dad or Joey?" He shook that thought out of his mind and went back to the kissing thought. He took a sharp turn and was almost into Sugamo.  
By the County line, the cops were nippin' on our heels,  
Pulled off the road an' kicked it in four-wheel.  
Shut off the lights an' tore through a cornfield.  
What was I thinkin'?  
"Ryou!" Serenity shouted, looking behing her with wide eyes. "The cops are following us!"  
"Hold on." He shut off his lights and turned into a cornfiels. Then he put it into four wheel drive and took off.  
"Ryou. What in Ra's name are you doing?" She clung to the door.  
"Rekax, Ren." Ryou took a corner and stepped on the gas grinning.  
"Where did you learn this from?"She asked "You can't expect me to live with Bakura and NOT pick up on some of his habits." He grinned.  
"Bakuras a damn pshyco. Remember what he did to Ming?"  
"Ah.. but-" He was cut off by Serenity " They are still following us!"  
**At the other side, she was hollerin': "Faster."**  
**Took a dirt road, had the radio blastin'.**  
**Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'.**  
**What was I thinkin'?**  
"Faster, Ryou!" She blasted the music to Big and Rich*. Ryou turned onto a dirt road and didn't see the police. He came to a club and asked if she wanted to dance. Serenity nodded. They both got out and made their way through the crowd.

**Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay.**  
**But that crossed my mind a little too late.**  
He leaned over and kissed her. Serenity put her arms around his shoulders and buried her head into his chest. " I love you Ryou."

**'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,**  
**Sittin' right there in the middle by me.**  
**An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,**  
**Man, just gotta get goin', where the night might lead.**  
**I know what I was feelin',**  
**But what was I thinkin'?**  
**What was I thinkin'? When a mountain of a man with a "Born To Kill" tattoo,**  
**Tried to cut in, I knocked out his front tooth.**  
**We ran outside, hood slidin' like Bo Duke.**  
**What was I thinkin'?**  
Next thing Ryou knew someone was tapping his shoulder. The man was massive and he tried to cut in to their dance. He grabbed Serenity and grinned at Ryou. Ryou glared. He wasn't the same soft creampuff(as Bakura called him). He punched the man and saw something on the ground. Ryou's eyes went wide. Ah shit.. "Run Ren!" The couple ran outside and Serenity scrambled into the vechile. Ryou slid across the hood and started the car. "Oh my god Ryou!" She leaned over and slapped his head. "He could have killed you!"  
"But he didn't" Ryou pointed out

" Ryou! My curfew." Serenity screached pointing to the clock. "My dad's gunna kill you!" Ryou slammed on the gas and sped to her street.

**I finally brought her home at a half past too late Daddy's in a long chair sittin' on the driveway,**  
**Put it in park as he started my way.**  
**What was I thinkin'?**  
**Oh, what was I thinkin'?**  
**Oh, what was I thinkin'?**  
Ryou put the car into park and his heart stopped. He was dead dead deader than dead. Her father was sitting on a lawn chair. As soon as he saw the car he was up. Ryous hands started shaking. The man was terrifying. He was over six feet with short blonde hair and green eyes. "What was I thinking? What was I thinking?" Ryou muttered to himself. He looked over at Serenity and saw her sitting calmly. She waved to her father.

**Then she gave a "Come an' get me grin."**  
**An' like a bullet, we were gone again.**  
When her dad was within five feet she grinned." Come and get me !" She shouted. Ryou took that as his cue and stamped on the pedal. They were off again.

**'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little white tank top,**  
**Sittin' right there in the middle by me.**  
**An' I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss,**  
**Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead.**  
**I know what I was feelin',**  
**But what was I thinkin'?**  
**What was I thinkin'?**  
**I know what I was feelin', but what was I thinkin'?**  
"You know my dad's gunna kill you, right?" Serenity asked

"I know.."  
...

A/N-So yup thats it... This was done kinda quick but hey.. its my first song fic. Please don't flame for my choice in music. Im a country girl and proud of it^^

Chy- You live in a city dumbie

Jena- Ya but its a weeny city. Plus No one likes our state:(

Chy- True , Someone thought we were indians living in teepees who dont know what pband js were

Ryou- why'd you make me crazy?

Jena and Chy-*glomp* cuz your cute

* Big and Rich= me no own.


End file.
